Mobile devices have become essential business tools. Even when a user uses his or her mobile device for commercial or business use, the devices are increasingly owned by the user rather than being owned by an employer. One of the ways in which mobile devices are used is as a tool in meetings to capture the results of collaboration on a whiteboard or flipchart by taking a photograph using a built in camera on the mobile device to take a photo of the information. Such information may belong to or be owned by the employer, regardless of the fact that the photo may be stored in the user's mobile device photo gallery along with other images for that user, which may include family photos and other personal imagery. An image depicting employer owned information may be referred to herein as a “work product image.”
When an employee leaves a company, the employee is often required to return any company owned intellectual property (IP) before leaving. This may include work product images. However, there is no way for the company or employer to delete (wipe) the work product images from the user's device without wiping the whole photo or image gallery. Wiping the entire gallery, however, will remove all the user's photos, both personal and corporate.